Jealous Girl
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. Ce sont les personnes que l'on soupçonne le moins qui nous étonnent le plus. Mais ça, Rose ne le savait pas jusqu'à l'annonce de sa relation avec Scorpius.


_*****Et tout le monde se lève pour acclamer le plus génial, le plus talentueux, le plus merveilleux bêta qu'il existe au monde : Picotti.*****_

**Jealous girl.**

**_I didn't mean to hurt you_**_  
____Je ne voulais pas te blesser__  
_**_I'm sorry that I made you cry_**_  
____Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer__  
_**_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_**_  
____Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser__  
_**_I'm just a jealous girl_**_  
____Je ne suis qu'une fille jalouse_

_****__I was dreaming of the past____  
Je rêvais du passé  
__****__And my heart was beating fast____  
Et mon coeur battait rapidement  
__****__I began to lose control (x2)____  
J'ai commencé à perdre les pédales (x2) _

Rose Weasley ne s'était jamais autant sentie stressée de toute sa vie, et pourtant, elle en avait vécu des choses oppressantes.

A l'âge de seize ans, elle avait déjà cassé le pot préféré de mamy Molly, déchiré le T-Shirt qui servait de doudou à son cousin Louis, ou encore perdu le cadeau que lui avait fait son cousin Teddy. A chaque fois, elle s'était fait disputée fortement, mais elle était sûre et certaine que ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'elle allait subir. Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt le calme avant la tempête : elle annonçait aux jeunes de sa famille qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius Malfoy. Ensuite, elle le dirait aux adultes, mais ça, elle était vraiment moins sûre.

Cela faisait presque dix mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble en cachette. Seulement quelques personnes étaient au courant, ou plus précisément leurs amis les plus proches, comme Albus ou Roxanne. Elle appréhendait leur réaction, car Scorpius n'était pas très aimé des autres Weasley. Les plus grands comme Ted, Victoire ou James ne le connaissaient pas assez pour avoir une opinion sur lui, Albus était son meilleur ami, et Roxanne s'entendait assez bien avec lui. Mais pour les autres membres de la famille, c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Hugo détestait Scorpius Malfoy depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Il venait de s'installer à la table des Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que son cousin et sa sœur étaient proches du blond. Vraiment très proches, assez amis pour déclencher la colère de la famille. Ou lorsqu'il vit que pas mal de filles le regardaient avec admiration, ajouté à tout ce que son père lui avait dit sur les Malfoy, Hugo se mit à le détester.

Pour Lily, elle le détestait par son indifférence. Elle avait toujours été pour lui « la sœur d'Al », ou pire « la cousine de Rosie ». Il ne la voyait qu'à travers son frère et sa cousine ? Il ne voyait pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Que ça l'énervait qu'il la prenne pour une gosse ? Elle vit bien qu'il était proche de Rose, mais elle espérait que ça resterait une simple amitié.

Pour les autres, les simples mots de leur famille suffirent à les faire détester l'héritier Malfoy.

Mais d'un autre côté, Rose s'en fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de son petit-ami. Elle était maintenant sûre qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait en retour. Elle était très heureuse avec lui, elle voulait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible et elle voulait surtout que ça devienne officiel, pour marquer un énorme STOP aux filles qui courraient après son copain.

Scorpius avait bien sûr eu des copines avant Rose, et elle aussi, mais il fallut qu'il sorte avec la préfète des Poufsouffle, Dina Finnigan, pour qu'elle se rende compte que son meilleur ami était devenu bien plus que ça. Elle avait rassemblé tout son courage possible, et assemblé à sa ruse Serpentardesque qui lui arrivait d'avoir souvent, il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait. Elle le savait maintenant, il lui disait souvent, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était sûre de leur relation.

De son côté, Scorpius avait peur. Assez ironique pour un Gryffondor ? Il se fichait un peu de la réaction des cousins de Rose, mais plutôt comment elle réagirait. Le quitterait-elle si ses cousins lui disaient ? Ou pire, ses parents ? Il avait peur de ça, qu'elle le quitte en suivant la réaction de sa famille, et ça, Scorpius ne s'en remettrait pas, ou très difficilement. Puis enfin, si Rosie le disait à ses parents, il se sentirait obligé de le dire aux siens, et ça, c'était vraiment mauvais pour lui. Il espérait que sa mère comprendrait ses sentiments, mais il savait que son père ne comprendrait pas, lui même ne s'étant pas marié par amour.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Rose lui avait donné rendez vous dans la salle sur demande à quinze heures. Puis après, ils pourraient avoir une relation normale, être ensemble quand ils le voudraient, et rien que pour ça, il avait hâte que ça passe.

Peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il se mit en marche vers la salle sur demande, essayant en vain de combattre son stresse.

-Allez, dans quelques minutes tout sera bouclé, se murmura-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Il arriva devant la salle et répéta qu'il voulait voir Rose et la porte apparut dans la mur quelques secondes après. Il l'ouvrit et dès qu'il l'eut franchie, il sentit un bon nombre de regards tournés vers lui. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, alors s'ils ne faisaient même pas un effort …

Rose voulut tuer ses cousins dès l'instant où Scorpius entra dans la salle. Elle n'eut pas tellement besoin de leur expliquer, ils avaient à peu près compris quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle attendait Scorpius avant de leur annoncer. Elle voulait juste leur dire clairement, pour rendre ça vraiment officiel.

Le Gryffondor, bien peureux depuis qu'il avait fait un pas dans la salle, s'approcha de sa petite amie et se mit à côté d'elle, en face de toute la famille Weasley-Potter. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Mais Rose était là pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, accepté de toute sa famille. Elle mit fin au calvaire du jeune homme et fit la déclaration que tout le monde attendait, mais qui stopperait tous les doutes et les questions de tout le monde.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, déclara Rose, je sors avec Scorpius.

Les deux amants se prirent la main alors que les jeunes de la famille essayaient d'avaler la nouvelle. Mais les deux jeunes Gryffondor n'en avaient rien à faire. Maintenant que leur relation était officielle du côté de la famille de Rose, cela pouvait l'être dans tout le château. Plus besoin de se voir en cachette, plus besoin de la salle sur demande pour se voir rien que tous les deux, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter du parc, ou même des recoins du château …

Mais cette annonce avait un mauvais côté. Rose l'avait annoncé à ses cousins et cousines, elle allait sûrement l'annoncer à ses parents. Et le jeune garçon devrait en faire autant avec les siens. Mais pour passer encore plus de temps avec sa Rosie, il ferait n'importe quoi. Après tout, si leur relation était officielle, il pourrait peut être l'inviter au manoir, aller chez elle, passer les vacances ensemble … Quoiqu'avec son père et son grand-père, cela n'était pas tellement sûr.  
La main de sa chère et tendre qui se posait délicatement sur sa joue le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna alors vers elle. Sa belle rousse lui souriait à pleines dents, visiblement heureuse d'être libérée d'un poids si lourd. Il la fit s'approcher encore plus proche de lui et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il fit de même avec la taille de la jeune fille.

Rose n'avait pas tellement fait attention à la réaction de ses cousins. Elle était trop occupée à se faire des plans sur leurs prochaines vacances. Car tout comme Scorpius, elle avait pensé à avertir ses parents. De toute façon pourquoi se cacher plus longtemps ? Les vacances d'avril approchaient et elle avait hâte d'annoncer sa relation à ses parents. Au début, ils seraient un peu réticents du fait qu'elle sortait avec un Malfoy, mais sa mère finirait pas être heureuse pour elle et son père s'y ferait.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle porta son attention sur ses cousins. Albus et Roxanne ne disaient rien. Au courant, ils avaient déjà montré leur réaction.

« Même si tu es mon meilleur ami, si tu fais du mal à Rosie, je te fais la peau »

Albus n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie. Quant à Roxanne, elle était très heureuse pour sa cousine.

Mais pour les autres, c'était une autre histoire. Dominique ne disait rien, tout comme Molly. Elles ne savaient pas comment réagir. Elle ne haïssaient pas Scorpius, mais elles ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement. Elles étaient méfiantes envers le garçon, comme quiconque approchait une fille de la famille.

Lucy, Louis et Fred ne pouvaient pas tellement avoir de réaction. Ils étaient les plus petits de la famille, et étant en première et deuxième année, l'expression « sortir avec » n'était pas très présente dans leur vocabulaire.

Mais jamais Rose ne s'était doutée des réactions qu'auraient son frère et sa cousine Lily.

Hugo était devenu tout rouge, et si sa sœur n'était pas sur les genoux de Malfoy, il aurait sûrement sauté au cou de ce dernier. Il se tenait au canapé pour s'empêcher de se lever et frapper le nouveau copain de sa sœur. Comment pouvait-elle sortir avec un crétin pareil ! Elle qui le détestait tant au début ! Bon d'accord, ils étaient devenus très amis, mais le jeune Weasley pensait que c'était par rapport à Albus s'ils faisaient des efforts. A croire que non. Puis même, Rose méritait mieux ! Cette sale fouine qui ne méritait pas sa place chez les Gryffondor allait la faire souffrir. Personne ne l'avait vu plus de deux mois avec la même fille. Hugo ne voyait certainement pas pourquoi cela serait différent avec sa sœur. Il se leva et ne tint pas une seconde plus.

-Mais comment tu peux être avec lui !, explosa-t-il. Il va te faire souffrir, il va se lasser de toi et te lâcher au bout de quelques semaines. Il attend juste le bon moment pour te larguer, dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut.

Scorpius vit le visage de sa copine se déformer par la colère et cette dernière quitta ses bras.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle. S'il avait voulu obtenir quelque chose de moi et ensuite me lâcher, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait attendu plus de dix mois avant de le faire.

Hugo était bouche bée. Dix mois ? Cela faisait dix mois que ce crapaud sortait avec sa sœur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais sa cousine, si.

Lily s'était levée de son fauteuil comme une furie, et ni Scorpius ni Rose ne vit la colère qui était présente chez la jeune Potter. Le rouge de son visage, signe de la rage qui bouillonnait en elle jurait avec la rousseur de ses cheveux. Le fauteuil dans lequel elle était, fut repoussé par la violence se son geste et c'est là que les deux amants se retournèrent vers elle, comme le reste de la famille à vrai dire. Albus fronça les sourcils, Roxane se redressa dans le canapé alors que Rose prit machinalement la main de son petit-ami. Se fut le geste de trop pour sa cousine.

-Comment tu peux me faire ça, éclata Lily.

Rose fut surprise du ton que la jeune fille avait employé. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Lily si douce et si gentille qu'elle connaissait d'avant. Là, ses poings étaient serrés, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers le couple.

-Lils, tenta Rose d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire. Ca ne va pas ?

-Tais toi !, hurla la concernée. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça de ta vie, surtout après ce que tu es en train de me faire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, commença à s'énerver Rose.

-Tu savais très bien que j'étais folle amoureuse de Scorpius !

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et le fait que la jeune Potter pointe du doigt l'héritier des Malfoy rendait cette scène encore plus incroyable. La bouche des plus jeunes formait des O bien nets alors que Roxanne avait les yeux grands ouverts et que Albus fixait sa sœur comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle était nommée Ministre de La Magie. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle alors que des larmes se formaient dans les coins des yeux de Lily. Rose avait bien envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle savait que son geste ne serait pas du tout bien accueilli par sa cousine. Puis Lily eut un regard que la fille Weasley n'aima pas du tout. Un regard vers Scorpius, et surtout avec une petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah bon, tu ne lui as pas dit, s'adressa-t-elle au copain de sa cousine.

La voix qu'elle avait employé était une voix aiguë, une parfaite voix de garce. Et Rose eut envie de gifler sa cousine. Mais au lieu de ça, elle regarda Scorpius qui avait soudain fronçé les sourcils. Elle lui lâcha la main en fronçant elle même les sourcils naturellement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui cachait ?

-Rien de ce que tu peux imaginer, lui déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle avait pensé à voix haute ? Apparemment oui, et elle fut rassurée de la réponse qu'elle reçut. Elle avait peur que Scorpius dise « Je suis désolée Rosie » ou « C'était au début de notre relation » pour se défendre. Mais heureusement, rien de cela. Elle remarqua que son copain regardait la jeune Potter avec un air assez méchant sur le visage. Et c'était exact, Scorpius fulminait à l'intérieur. Pour qui elle se prenait à vouloir tout gâcher ? Surtout le jour où avec Rose, ils annonçaient leur relation. Puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas les sentiments que la sœur d'Albus avait envers lui. Elle lui avait déjà dit clairement il y a quelques mois déjà, au début de sa relation avec Rose pour être exact. Mais il n'avait que Rose en tête, il avait envie d'être avec elle et il était hors de question qu'il ait deux relations en même temps. Puis même, il était fou de sa copine, et Lily ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il avait beau la trouver sympathique, elle restait avant tout la sœur de son meilleur ami et la cousine de sa copine. Puis dès qu'on lui disait Lily Potter, il pensait à une fille plus jeune que lui, avec qui il ne sortirait jamais.

-On en a déjà discuté Lily, protesta le jeune garçon, et je pensais que les choses étaient claires.

Il savait que Rose lui poserait beaucoup de questions, mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant, c'était mettre les choses au clair avec Lily. Et ainsi pouvoir profiter de sa relation officielle avec sa Rosie. Il se voyait déjà s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc avec la tête de son amante sur le torse, lui caressant les cheveux sous un ciel bleu et un grand soleil. Mais pour l'instant, il était coincé dans la salle sur demande avec une folle qui voulait gâcher ses futurs plans. Heureusement qu'il ne disait pas ça devant sa copine, elle le tuerait. Il ne vit pas la jeune Potter s'avancer vers lui avec quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-NON les choses ne sont pas claires, hurla-t-elle.

Personne ne s'était douté que les choses se passeraient si mal, et que surtout ce serait Lily qui en serait la cause. Personne ne s'était douté des sentiments qu'avait la jeune fille envers le copain de cousine. Albus en fut même choqué. Scorpius avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, puis même, il sortait avec Rose ! Même si c'était sa sœur, il savait qu'elle abusait, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

-Lily ça suffit, coupa-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle détourna alors son regard du jeune Malfoy pour jeter à son frère un regard perdu. Il n'était même pas de son côté ?

-Mais Al', se lamenta la jeune Potter, tu es MON frère, tu dois être de MON côté.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours été du genre à se battre pour ce qui comptait pour elle, mais elle savait aussi ce qui était juste et loyal. Et là, elle était en train d'envoyer un Doloris dans le dos de sa cousine. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que leurs parents leur avaient appris.

-Je suis du côté qui me paraît le plus juste Lily.

Il lui prit le bras alors que les larmes de la jeune fille étaient de plus en plus présentes sur ses joues. Avec une phrase pareille, il aurait été plutôt bien accueilli chez les Poufsouffle. Mais là il s'en fichait de ce que pouvaient penser les autres élèves, et les deux plus jeunes Potter sortirent de la salle, laissant le reste de leur famille mal à l'aise.

Rose ne savait plus où se mettre, ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle pleurer ? Lui en vouloir ? Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser. La seule chose qui trottait dans sa tête était la colère de Lily. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place ? Si c'était elle qui sortait avec Scorpius ? Elle aurait la même réaction, elle le savait, et même, elle aurait une relation pire. C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de voir la personne qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre. Elle avait suffisamment vécu ça quand Scorpius était dans les bras d'une pouffe pour savoir ce que cela faisait. Puis même Lily restait sa cousine, sa cadette, sa protégée, et ça, malgré toutes les engueulades, elle ne pourrait jamais l'effacer.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami et les bras de celui-ci s'enroulèrent autour d'elle tout naturellement.

-Je suis un monstre, gémit-elle.

-Tu vas pas être un monstre parce que tu es avec la personne que tu aimes quand même, souffla-t-il tout bas dans son oreille, assez bas pour que Rose soit la seule à l'entendre.

-Je suis un monstre parce que je suis avec la personne que ma cousine aime, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il changea d'humeur directement et s'éloigna en même temps de Rose.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, s'énerva-t-il.

-Je veux dire que je me suis mise à dos ma cousine en sortant avec toi !

-Si ça te gêne dis le moi alors, s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu regrettes peut être ? Tu préfères me voir dans ses bras ?

-Non ! Non, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Rien ne me fera regretter, c'est juste que ça me fiche le moral à zéro qu'elle m'en veuille pour ça.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour le jeune Gryffondor, qui, avec le sourire aux lèvres, approfondit le baiser alors que Rose rougissait de plus en plus. C'est vrai, il y avait ses cousins qui les regardaient !

-Allez y, ricana Roxanne, faut pas vous gêner.

Les deux amants rompirent le lien et rigolèrent. Au moins si ça pouvait changer l'humeur de la jeune fille, c'était déjà ça.

-Au moins, répliqua la métisse, on peut retenir une bonne chose de cette engueulade.

-Laquelle ?

-Ça va te préparer pour affronter oncle Ron.

_J'ai bien sûr changé les paroles de la chanson de John Lennon pour qu'elles collent mieux à ma fiction. Ce n'est pas « Jealous Girl », mais « Jealous Guy »._

_Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une review :)_


End file.
